1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a partially enclosed paperboard carton capable of enclosing cylindrical containers, such as cans, which carton has a unique dispensing feature that allows the containers to be utilized as an opening device for the dispenser and permits the containers to be rolled out of the carton without destroying the structural integrity of the carton.
2. Background
Fully enclosed cartons capable of enclosing cans have been used in the past that have a feature for dispensing the cans one at a time. Dispenser sections have been provided at various locations within these cartons depending upon the design. Many of these dispensers tend to let all of the containers roll out once they have been opened. Many of the cartons with dispensers are fully enclosed. It would be desirable to have a carton with a dispenser that provided some exposure of the containers inside for advertising purposes.
3. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,283 to Farquhar discloses a fully enclosed carton having a dispenser for dispensing the enclosed cans. The end wall of the carton has a dispensing flap which can be folded down upon opening. An aperture formed by the flap extends into the sidewalls to permit grasping of the can to withdraw it from the carton. When the flap is opened, the cans are held in the carton by an arcuate flap portion extending downwardly in the end wall into the center of the aperture. The structural integrity of this carton is compromised because the entire bottom end of the carton is opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,509 to Holly, Jr. et al. also discloses a fully enclosed carton with a dispenser in one of the end walls. This dispenser is likewise formed in the end wall by tearing out an end flap and lowering it into proper position. Expansion slits are provided in the sidewall for the user's fingers to grasp the ends of the existing can.